legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Cabal contacts
Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002) |timeline = Fourth timeline |foundation = Post-Blood Omen era |status = Unknown (as of the post-Blood Omen era, fourth timeline) |members = Dimitri, Den Contact, Tapster, Vendor, Bishop's Butler, Bishop of Meridian, Noblewoman, Wharves Contact |aliases = Cabal Agents, Cabal Sympathisers |allies = Cabal |enemies = Sarafan order |appearances = }}Cabal Contacts, also known as Cabal Agents or Cabal Sympathisers were humans who aided the Vampire resistance (The Cabal ) against the Sarafan in ''Blood Omen 2'' . The Sarafan rule of Nosgoth, despite the advancements in technology and near elimination of the Vampires, was not welcomed by all humans, who despised the Sarafan rules, taxes and creulty. Dimitri: "We hate the Sarafan, we humans. The things they do, it's not right, not natural. If your kind can bring them down, I'll help you, I will." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Vendor: "Taxes are high and supplies are low, thanks to the Seraphan." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Covertly many humans took to aiding (occasionally unintentionally) the Cabal. Cabal Contacts were used frequently in Blood Omen 2, particularly throughout the early levels; as Umah sought to direct Kain to Sanctuary , without giving the location away. The Cabal contacts were rarely named and did not have unique character models. Nevertheless, several (presumably individual) characters were seen, these are listed below: The Slums Contact (CH1)(referred to as "Dimitri" in some sources Nosgothic Realm Transcript.): Met by Kain outside the Grand Hotel in the Slums, Umah: "Go to the Grand Hotel, in the Slums. A contact will meet you there – he will tell you where to go." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. this contact referred to the Sarafan's actions as "Not Right, Not Natural", he was apparently promised the 'Dark Gift' by Umah. Dimitri: "Wait – tell Umah that I helped you. Please. She promised me the Dark Gift, if I did as she asked. You'll tell her, won't you?" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. This contact aided Kain in finding the Smuggler's Den, Kain: "I was told to find the Smuggler’s Den."//'Dimitri:' "You’re a stone’s throw from the entrance."/~He pulls the lever, opening the gate. A stalker watches some distance off.~/'Dimitri:' "Go through, it will lead you to Smuggler's Den. Careful, though. There's rogues down that’ll attack you on sight."//'Kain:' "Then they will die." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. but was murdered by Faustus shortly afterward. The Den Contact (CH2): Met Kain at the staircase in the T&A Tavern in the Smuggler's Den. Kain: "I do not require their hospitality. You spoke of a Smuggler’s Tunnel I must find?"//'Umah:' "Yes, it is hidden somewhere in this district, I know not where. I have sent word to a member of the Cabal to help you. You will find him at the tavern, deep within this district."//'Kain:' "How will I know this – person?"//'Umah:' "He will know you. Find the tavern quickly. We will speak again later." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. He Told Kain the location of the nearby Smuggler's Tunnel and warned him of the Thieves present there. Cabal Contact: "The Smuggler’s Tunnel you seek is hidden in a cavern underground. The thieves enter by way of the Church, outside. But there is no entrance there for any but themselves. You, sir, must go beyond the Church and find a lift. This will take you underground."//'Kain:' "Where, precisely, is this lift?"//'Cabal Contact:' "In a collapsed section of the district beyond the Church. The Church, remember sir, is forbidden to all but the thieves. The guards there will attack you, should they but lay eyes on you."//'Kain:' "I will be most careful." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Presumably fled with the Sarafan guards 'entering' the Tavern.(Though he could be killed by Kain or a nearby Thug ) The Tapster (CH3): The Barkeeper of the Red Raven Pub in the Lower City. Umah: "Nearby is the Red Raven pub. Speak with the tapster. She will tell you what to do." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. She was not formally a member of the Cabal, but was persuaded by "the night itself" (probably a Vampire using Mist or a similarly 'stealthy' Dark Gift) to deliver information to Kain. She was able to tell Kain how to get passed gatekeeper Duncan and advised him to talk to the newspaper vendor near the warehouse. Tapster: "I don’t know, I promise! It was dark; I couldn’t tell where the voice was coming from. It was as if the night, itself, spoke to me. It told me to give you the message, ‘Seek the vendor near the warehouse, for he has news for you’."//'Kain:' "Is that all of it?"//'Tapster:' "No, if you tell that fool, Duncan, you wok for Ducket’s Traders, he’ll let you through the gate to the workers area." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. The Vendor (CH3 ): A vendor with a small news-stand near to one of the warehouses in the Lower City . He advised Kain to seek the Blue Lady Curios shop in the eastern part of the district, which housed Sanctuary . He also advised Kain to avoid using the main streets and instead use back alleys, rooftops and sewers; to this end he gave Kain the password to get passed a gatekeeper in a nearby alley. Vendor: "You’re looking for Sanctuary, then?"//'Kain:' "Correct."//'Vendor:' "It’s hidden under the Blue Lady shop in the eastern part of the district. The guards have blocked most of the streets tonight, so it won’t be easy getting there. The rooftops, back allies, and even the sewers are friends to those who wish to avoid attention. However, those that inhabit them may not be friends to you. First thing you’ll have to do is to get past the gate man down that ally. Give him the password, “evernight”. He’ll let ya through"//'Kain:' "My thanks" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. The Bishop's Butler (CH4): The Bishop of Meridian's servant, he was not formally a member of the Cabal but was likely aware of his Masters activities; he told Kain that the Bishop had fled to the Cathedral after Kain revealed he worked for the Cabal. The Butler could be killed by Kain. Butler: "I beg you, be merciful, good sir. I am – I was – butler to the Bishop of Meridian. But the Sarafan – they're inside now. I thought I would wait here"//'Kain:' "Why are they here?"//'Butler:' "They accuse the Bishop of aiding the vampire resistance. They are looking for proof. I beg of you, do not tell them where to find me. I will do anything…"//'Kain:' "Yes, you will. Tell me where to find the Bishop."//'Butler:' "I can't – I mean, I don't know –"//'Kain:' "Shall I ease your mind and tell you I am sent by Vorador for the vampire resistance? Or shall I simply tear out your throat and continue my search? I leave the decision to you."//'Butler:' "The Cathedral – he fled there. He thought he would be safe."///'Kain:' "Holy ground will not deter his pursuer. Where is the Cathedral?"//'Butler:' "To the Northeast. But it will do you no good – you cannot enter without the proper authority."//'Kain:' "I suggest you show me the way. Now."//'Butler:' "Of course, sir. This way, sir. It is my pleasure to serve you. This tunnel will bring you again to the streets." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. The Bishop of Meridian (CH4 ): Arguably the highest profile cabal sympathiser in ''Blood Omen 2'' . He was Bishop of Meridian Cathedral and knew a secret entrance to the Sarafan Keep . see main article Bishop of Meridian . The Noblewoman (CH5): Addressed by Kain as "Madam", met Kain in the Sarafan Keep and refused to open a Ward Gate until Kain had disposed of Nobleman Artemis , her comments suggested that Artemis' death may have been a personal grudge rather than a job for the Cabal . The Noblewoman disappeared shortly after her task had been completed. Noblewoman: "Greetings, vampire."//'Kain:' "You have mistaken me, madam, for some…thing I am not."//'Noblewoman:' "Don’t waste my time. I know what you are. I work for the Cabal. Now listen carefully."//'Kain:' "Speak, then, madam"//'Noblewoman:' "The woman you seek is held in one of the upper towers."//'Kain:' "Very good. How do I get to her?"//'Noblewoman:' "Not so fast. You will need to pass this ward gate, and you will need me to open it for you."///'Kain:' "Then do so at once!"//'Noblewoman:' "In due time. First there is another task that must be completed. "//'Kain:' "What task?"//'Noblewoman:' "A noble of some importance is visiting the Keep at this moment. He must be killed."//'Kain:' "So that you will open the ward gate? Do you think me a fool? Open it!"//'Noblewoman:' "He must be killed, I tell you. He is a traitor. He has done immeasurable harm to the Cabal. I swear it."//'Kain:' "Do I look like a common assassin?"//'Noblewoman:' "The ward gate will not be opened until that man is dead. I promise you. His name is Artemus. You will know him by his blue cloak. When he is dead, when his lying tongue has been stopped, I will open the gate, and not before. Will you do it?"//'Kain:' "Apparently I have no choice."//'Noblewoman:' "Go, kill him, Kain. Rip out his cruel heart. Return when the deed is done." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. The Wharves Contact (CH10): Met by Kain in the Wharves. Told Kain to reposition the (third) Lighthouse in the Wharves, which would guide in a Sarafan supply ship into port and fool the Sarafan Archers into lowering a drawbridge, enabling Kain to progress to the heart of the Sarafan part of the Wharves. Contact: "Keep your distance."//'Kain:' "Never fear."//'Contact:' "Are you Kain? They sent me to help you. We must reposition the lighthouse so that the Seraphan supply ship will dock, and the drawbridge will lower." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Slums Contact.png|The Cabal Contact in The Slums, outside the Grand Hotel Tapster.png|The Tapster VendorContact.png|The News Vendor ButlerContact.png|The Bishop's Butler NoblewomanContact.png|The Noblewoman BO2-TW-WharvesContact.png|The Wharves Contact References }} Category:Factions Category:Inhabitants